


Chess Mate

by kc_evans



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kc_evans/pseuds/kc_evans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn and Cullen end up talking about what they're looking for in a relationship, and it's all because of some noblewomen gossiping about the good Commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess Mate

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended.

Evelyn was already late to meet Cullen for their weekly chess match so she hurried into the main hall at a near run. But when she caught sight of Josephine speaking with their _Very Important Visitors_ of the week near the door where she needed to go, her steps slowed. Hoping she wouldn’t be called to exchange pleasantries with the Orlesian noblewomen, Evelyn employed every ounce of stealth she had to sneak past the three women in deep conversation. As she passed by them, she overheard them discussing the new Inquisition headquarters.

“Lady Montilyet, Skyhold is most impressive. I know I speak for Lady Jervaise and myself when I say that we are most thoroughly astounded as to what you have accomplished here in such a short amount of time.”

Smiling to herself at the effusive compliments, Evelyn inched ever closer to the door next to Gatsi when -

“But my dear Lady Montilyet, you have kept the most delicious little secret from us!” That was Lady Jervaise, who stood next to Lady Chardon.

Evelyn paused in mid-step, earning an odd look from Gatsi which she ignored in favor of further eavesdropping. Secret? If there was a secret, she should know about it.

Josephine smiled her warm smile, looking mystified herself. “My ladies, to what do you refer?”

Lady Jervaise snapped open her fan and waved it about as if she was suddenly stifling hot despite the cool breeze sweeping in from the open main doors. “Why, Commander Cullen, of course! He is the most handsome specimen of man I have ever met.”

“Even if he is Ferelden,” Lady Chardon added and the ladies tittered together as if she had uttered something extremely funny.

At the first mention of Cullen’s name, Evelyn abandoned any pretense of trying to leave and circled around as if she was just coming upon them. If there was any talk about Cullen, she wanted to know what it was about. After all, she had to protect her people, even from the Inquisition's supposed allies. It wasn’t as if she had any special interest in the commander herself.

Yes, that was exactly what she would say if someone asked.

“Well, the Inquisition cannot reveal all our secrets at once, can we?” Josephine’s smile had turned sly, and suddenly Evelyn wondered exactly how many times the ambassador had this conversation. There had been an inordinate number of female nobles coming to visit Skyhold, now that she thought about it ...

The two friends giggled again before Lady Chardon leaned over and placed a conspiratorial hand on Josephine’s arm. “So tell us, Lady Montilyet, what is Commander Cullen’s pedigree?”

Pedigree? Evelyn almost gagged though she knew it wasn’t unusual for nobles to discuss such a thing. Even at home in Ostwick, there was always talk of ‘acceptable’ suitors or friends. 

“Yes, do tell. A man with his build and stature certainly must have kings in his lineage,” Lady Jervaise chimed in.

Josephine opened her mouth to respond but Evelyn, bristling at the idea that the two women couldn’t accept him without a title, decided to step in before the conversation got more ridiculous.

“Commander’s Cullen’s nobility doesn’t stem from his bloodline, my ladies, but rather from his strength of character, innate talents, and abilities,” she said, approaching them with a bright smile. Josephine raised an eyebrow at her but Evelyn ignored the questioning look and continued addressing the two visitors. “So you can see why we don’t show off our Commander Cullen, lest someone tries to steal him from under us.”

"Inquisitor!" The two women offered a polite curtsy as Evelyn joined their gossiping circle, but sighed to one another, having correctly interpreted her words. “A commoner, such is our luck,” Lady Chardon said, apparently choosing to focus on that fact alone.

Lady Jervaise perked up. “He isn’t husband material but perhaps he would do as a temporary lover?” The two women tittered again at the salacious thought.

Evelyn kept the smile pasted on her face but now she narrowed her eyes and her nails dug into the palm of her hands which she quickly hid behind her back. How dare they insinuate that Cullen would be grateful for the opportunity to share a bed with such prissy, stuck-up, gossiping twits? She opened her mouth to say something very uncomplimentary when Josephine, sensing trouble, quickly intervened.

“Your Worship, you have an appointment in the gardens, do you not?”

Josephine's pointed question sank through her anger and Evelyn realized that she was now more than just late to her chess match. She would be lucky if Cullen was still there, waiting for her. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Evelyn quickly offered the two ladies a bow. “Enjoy the rest of your stay at Skyhold,” she murmured, a little insincere, and dashed off.

She hurried through the two doors and burst into the courtyard at what some would consider an undignified run. Glancing around in case Cullen was leaving, Evelyn almost ran into a Chantry Sister, apologized profusely, and hurried further into the garden until she caught a glimpse of a golden head bent down, reading something in his hand. Relieved to see that he was still there, Evelyn race towards Cullen and threw herself into the the empty chair, panting from the sudden exertion. “Sorry - I’m late,” she gasped in between breaths.

Cullen smiled at her and set the note down. “I’m glad you made it. I was just about to leave when a messenger found me. I decided to read it here in case you showed up.”

Evelyn made a mental note to find the messenger and thank him or her for inadvertently delaying Cullen. She sat up straight and quickly combed her fingers through her hair, grimacing at the faint sheen of sweat from her unexpected run. “Well, there was a reason why I’m late, of course. I was saving you from marriage to that horrible Lady Jervaise. Or Lady Chardon, whoever would win the cat fight.” She gestured at him to make the first move.

Cullen picked up a pawn and moved it forward before raising his brows at her. “Do explain further.”

So Evelyn told him of the conversation between the women and their conclusion of his lack of blue blood. Too late, she realized that perhaps Cullen wouldn’t be so amused by the noblewomens’ solution, but he laughed as she ended the story.

“I should thank you for saving me, Your Worship. If Josephine thought it might net the Inquisition some more favors or influence, she might have had me paying court to both of them for months!”

Evelyn relaxed, relieved he wasn’t offended, and smiled back at him. “I thought the same. I wonder exactly how far Josephine would go. Not marriage without your consent, of course, but ...”

“Let’s hope we don’t ever find out,” Cullen said with an exaggerated shiver which made her laugh.

They played in companionable silence for a minute until Evelyn cleared her throat. She didn’t look up under the pretense of studying the board as she said, “So ... you said you didn’t have anyone waiting for you in Kirkwall.”

“Er, no. I don’t.” Cullen shifted in his seat and lifted his hand to the back of his neck.

Evelyn had seen him do that same gesture before, whenever she flirted with him. It was endearing and she liked that only she seemed to have that effect on him. “Well, I guess if you did then Josephine couldn’t really use you as bait for our noble visitors. Or maybe she could, given how cunning she is. But you don’t. So ... that’s a moot point, I guess.”

“Yes,” he agreed.

Awkward silence fell between them, or perhaps it was Evelyn’s imagination. But since it was already uncomfortable for her, she decided to plow ahead with the conversation. “Um, but you’re not opposed to ... being with someone.”

Cullen looked up and their eyes met. Evelyn was surprised to see his gaze was so warm. “No, I’m not. I’ve been busy these last ten years but according to my sister, that’s no excuse. I suppose - I guess I’ve been waiting for that special person. I know it’s a rather old-fashioned idea, but I prefer to be in a relationship that involves a certain amount of commitment from both people.”

Evelyn nodded vigorously. “Oh, I completely agree.”

“You do?”

“Yes. During these chaotic times, I don’t want to waste my time, or anyone else’s with something that won’t last,” Evelyn said. She tried to keep her voice light and nonchalant, not wanting to scare him off this topic she had been curious about for weeks. 

Cullen remained quiet for a moment. “I have to say, I’m a little surprised by that,” he said at last. “And I don’t mean that in an offensive way. It’s just that ... you’re so young and you have so many opportunities ahead of you. When this is all over -”

“When this is all over, the only difference is that the world is a little safer and I’ll have more time to enjoy being with that special someone,” Evelyn interrupted. She gave him a firm look to convey how serious she was. “I am young, yes, but I know what I want. Before this, when I survived the Conclave and joined the Inquisition, I was expected to dedicate my life to the Maker and the Chantry. It wouldn’t have been a bad life, and I think I would have found some way to be content. But now that I do have a choice, and I want things to be different than what was originally expected of me. I want to have a new purpose in life, and I want to find happiness with someone I really care about.”

She wanted to say more, to convey her admiration for him, or at least see if there was a way he could see her as more than just the Inquisitor, but suddenly it seemed as though she was revealing too much of herself. Embarrassment and shyness overcame her and Evelyn ducked her head to move a chess piece blindly, without thinking.

“You deserve happiness, Evelyn.”

Evelyn looked up, startled he used her given name instead of her title. But all coherent thought melted away in seeing the fire and intensity in Cullen’s eyes, which mesmerized her. “You deserve to find someone who will make you happy,” he repeated, leaning forward and closer to her, locking their gazes together. She couldn't have looked away from him even if Corypheus waltzed in just now, wearing a frilly dress. “You’ve done so much for everyone else. There’s no one more deserving of it than you.”

The utter conviction in his voice was as touching as it was surprising. No one had really said that to her before, not even her devout family who loved her but written her off to the Chantry from the moment of her birth. Sometimes, during times of gloominess and despair when she was alone, Evelyn even wondered if her companions were her friends simply because she did things for them and not because they actually cared for her. To hear Cullen say that she deserved happiness was nothing short of stunning.

Evelyn swallowed with difficulty, finding it hard to speak past the lump in her throat. “I - thank you, Cullen. That means a lot to me.”

He smiled then, the corners of lips and that scar lifting up in such a way that always made her heart beat a little faster. “You’re welcome. And on that note, check and mate.”

She blinked and stared down at the board. It took her a full minute to realize what Cullen meant and she groaned good-naturedly. Her last blind move didn’t exactly lose the game for her, but it certainly sped up the process. “This match didn’t count. I demand a restart.”

He laughed and Evelyn took a deliberate moment to listen to the breeze whisk away the rare, carefree sound. “I will be happy to oblige, Inquisitor.”

“Evelyn.” When he looked surprised at her, she said, “When it’s just us, I’d prefer you use my given name. There are no titles here, no mention of work. Just us and the chess board.”

Understanding and some other emotion Evelyn quite couldn’t identify crossed Cullen’s face. “Evelyn, then.”

They shared a shy smile and began another game. Later on, Evelyn would marvel at the subtle step in moving their relationship beyond simply professional, but for now, she wanted to bask in the comfortable mood between them.

And mere weeks later, when she was at the battlements with nothing but an inch of air between her and Cullen, his lips hovering just above hers, Evelyn thought she might have found that happiness after all.


End file.
